Sophia Hamilton
She was a loving and caring woman when she was alive and that has been tapered slightly since died giving her a slightly cynical. She will always attempt to save innocents if she can. She sometimes visits Mark when he is at work to make sure he is still staying on the right side of wrong. She loves him and that transcended her death but she was told by the Elders that she could never work with him again. Early Years As a young witch she was occasionally seen having accidents with her inhibition causing her parents who where witches to home school her while she got her grip on her powers. During this time she was taught about the basic skills of a witch, spell writing, potion making and scrying. She was a quick study taking in all her studies both magical and main stream education. At the age of 10 she returned to normal school where she was an excellent student inspite of the occasional demon attack and warlock interruption she capably defended herself and banish more than a few back to the hell they came from. She managed to get accepted into University of California--Berkeley where she entered and competed a Juris Doctorate in Law. When she passed the bar she was hit by a car and taken to UCSF Medical Center where she met Mark who was the attending physician he examined her and nursed her back to health. After this meeting they started to date once she was discharged from his care and after a few months they got engaged and one year after that they where married. She knew of his demonic half and still married him. She then continued to protect the innocents with the help of her husband she learned more about the magical arts. Later Years She was happy and prospering when she fought a demon a Upper Level Demon named Aktrac who had threatened to kill thousands of children she attempted to banish him but the potion was not correctly made and it failed and he killed her. During her breif time in Limbo she saw what happened after she died she saw Mark Spiral in his eyes filled with a furry only seen in animals whos mate had been killed. He unleashed a beam of energy so powerful it made a hole right through Aktrac sending him back to the hell that had spawned him. Mark craddled her lifeless body have to be pried off her by the medical examiner. It was then she was taken to the Elders and offered a job as a Whitelighter she jumped at the chance but was told she could not work with a demon no matter what good he may have done in the past. She accepted hoping in the long run to be able to change their mind to show him that he was unique in that he had no lust to kill and no want to attack anyone who was not going to harm him weither they be good or bad. Currently Write the second section of your page here. Category:Whitelighters Category:Characters